Infinitesimal
by LadyLocket
Summary: It takes a lifetime to fall in love but it only takes a second of impact to forget. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1: You're Late Akashi-kun

**Title:** Infinitesimal

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T (may change to M later)

_**Summary:**_ It takes a lifetime to fall in love but it only takes a second of impact to forget. AkaKuro

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Chapter 1: You're Late, Akashi-kun]<strong>_

Going out with Akashi Seijuro was a challenge all in its own.

So when the blue-haired basketball player found out that he had certain _feelings _for his former captain, he had a mild panic attack. Going out with Akashi was on its own _traumatic_.

Akashi Seijuro was like an unexpected force of everything perfect, but so was his love for him. Before Kuroko knew it he was so madly in love with Akashi's little quirks and there was no guarantee that his feelings would be recuperated, which made feelings such as love very annoying.

Because let's face it, Akashi isn't nearly as intelligent in his feelings as he is with everything else.

Which came as a surprise to Kuroko when Akashi had agreed to go out with him, despite the unexpected turn of events that lead to his confession.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a few months after the Winter Cup, with Seirin crowned as victor just barely winning a point in the last second, it had been a surprise to everyone in Rakuzan when they lost. And an even more shocking surprise when the blue-haired shadow came (read: invisibly) into their practice without permission.

"Yo!" He heard a person from the gym shout, "Isn't that the dude from Seirin?"

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone."

"Shit! You're right!" Another exclaimed, "Where the hell did he come out from?"

Kuroko kept walking towards the red-haired captain who was practicing. Knowing Akashi, he already knew that he was there, merely ignoring him.

"What is that you want Tetsuya?"

It seemed that Akashi was still bitter about his first loss.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko's deadpan voice rang throughout the gym, "I would like to talk to you about something."

In the distance everyone stopped what they were doing to watch their captain and a seemingly invisible shadow talk.

"Then talk," Akashi commanded stopping his practice, turning towards the blue-haired player. Baby-blue eyes met ruby and amber.

"Kagami-kun has been annoying me lately," He says in a monotone voice.

Akashi's eyebrows quirked, "I don't see it as _my _problem Tetsuya. If that's all you have to say, then kindly leave."

Kuroko ignored Akashi's command, "No, listen to me Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with clear defiance in his voice.

It's Akashi's turn to be shocked, this time his eyes widen not in surprise, but in pure anger that someone would dare defy his orders, "Come again?"

"I will not leave until I have said everything that I have to say, Akashi-kun."

Akashi crossed his arms, "Very well, Tetsuya, speak."

"I like you, Akashi-kun."

Silence.

Only to be broken with snickering and laughter from the members of the Rakuzan team. All with which came from Rakuzan's regulars and players.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kotaro doubled in laughter, "That's all you had to say?"

"Oh, Kuroko-chan," Mibuchi wiped away a tear in his eye, "Surely you're joking." As the most flamboyant out of all of them, he had a clue where Kuroko was going with this,_ Too bad that his chances with Sei-chan is zero to null. There's no way he's going to agree. _Mibuchi thought to himself with a devilish smirk, _Though it would be funny to see how this would play out_.

"You came all the way here to say that? This almost feels like a confession or something!" Nebuya exclaimed.

Kuroko turned to the regulars and with a very serious look, he answered, "What if it is?"

Everyone on the court immediately stopped their laughter to process what had been just said.

"Y-you, you like our captain?" One of the first-stringers yelled scandalised.

Kuroko then faced Akashi. He watched as Akashi creased his brows trying to figure out the situation. Kuroko didn't want to say it aloud but he was gleeful that he was the first person to have Akashi stunted like that.

"So what do you say Akashi-kun," Kuroko said in a casual tone, "Will you accept my feelings for you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akashi didn't accept his confession the first time he said it.

But if anything Kuroko was very _persistent_.

By the fifth confession (read: annoying proclamation of his feelings), Akashi had finally gave up and gone out with him on a date.

They shared each other's company over dinner at a restaurant that Kuroko loved, not that it was present in his face but the small glittering in his eyes said it all.

The restaurant was a small family restaurant just a few ways from the bustling capital city of Japan. It wasn't suited to a person of Akashi's taste, but the red-head reprimanded him that he had liked it then it couldn't be 'half bad'.

Once getting their orders, Akashi placed his chopsticks down. He placed his elbows on the table and supported his head with his hands, and there he sat, just studying Kuroko.

After Kuroko swallowed his bite he asked, "Why do keep staring at me?"

Akashi smirked deviously, "It intrigues me Tetsuya, why do you hold affections for me?"

Kuroko turned away to hide the out of the character blush that he harboured on his cheeks, "Akashi-kun is perfect."

Unexpectedly, Akashi scoffs at his comment, "This is why you are so interesting Tetsuya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just like that more and more dates occurred.

Sometimes they would come back to that family restaurant, sometimes a date planned by Akashi Seijuro himself. Which by all means was fancy.

Akashi would take Kuroko our of town, all still within the country, just in the more peaceful and less busy side.

Little by little, Akashi grew fond of the baby blue haired shadow. By the time Akashi _finally _figured out his feelings, they were on one of their dates.

It wasn't anything special not anything like the chick flick movies or shoujo mangas. Kuroko had asked if he wanted to spend time with him at an arcade, seeing as though Akashi didn't have anything planned that day, he met up with Kuroko at the station in Kyoto, the shadow leading the way to the arcade.

Since the confession, Kuroko was careful in making Akashi comfortable with him. Not making passes that would make Akashi feel awkward or regret agreeing what they had right now.

Akashi had asked Kuroko if he would accompany him to the restroom after playing for a while. When they got to the restroom, Akashi walking behind Kuroko, he shut the door and locked it with a audible _click_.

"Tetsuya," Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear that made the younger shiver, "I think I understand now."

"W-what Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked trying to keep his voice in check.

"I like you too."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the red-head's claim. He turned to look at his face, he saw the smirk on Akashi's face matched with that devious glint in his eyes as if to say, 'You're mine.'

Kuroko was speechless that much he can say, he didn't know what to think of it. That he actually succeeded in making Akashi fall for him. They weren't in love yet, but at least Akashi had somewhat recuperated his feelings.

The blue-haired shadow leaned in to shorten the distance between them. Akashi following his lead all the while smirking. Kuroko closed his eyes, almost afraid, Akashi brushed his fingers against Kuroko's cheeks, making the bluenette relax a bit. Akashi leaned in to capture Kuroko's lips. With the contact, Kuroko stiffened, not having any experience whatsoever with kissing.

The two teenagers just stood there with their lips connected. Kuroko then gave him and started to kiss back, albeit awkward. Akashi started to move his lips with Kuroko's, the red head bitting the bluenette's lower lip enticing an out of the character squeal from the younger. Akashi took this opportunity to push his tongue inside Kuroko's, tasting him.

Akashi pushed Kuroko to one of the stalls, Kuroko moving his fingers to comb Akashi's amber tresses.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and unfortunately bumped his teeth with Akashi's. The tyrant captain of Rakuzan then accidentally bit Kuroko's lower lip, drawing out blood.

The both of them moved apart. The red-head put his finger on his incisors trying to soothe them from the pain, while Kuroko moved to one of the stalls to fetch some toilet paper, dabbing it on his bleeding lip.

Before Kuroko was aware he hear soft laughter from inside the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya," He laughed, "I didn't mean to do that."

Kuroko in lack of better words was surprised. He hadn't heard Akashi laugh since their second year of middle school, back in Teiko, and even then it was sparse.

He too started laughing because it was outrageous. They were so awkward and inexperienced that it was almost cringe-worthy.

And so, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro had their first kiss at a restroom of some arcade all in which was _very _romantic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akashi Seijuro had been waiting for this day.

Well not exactly, he just planned this day to be perfect. Everything was according to plan. It was Kuroko's birthday today, something that he had looked forward to all this year. Since today was the day he was going to ask Kuroko to move with him and hopefully go to the same college as him, Kyoto University since they've been together for a year and half now.

He thought Kyoto would be the best place for them, away from the busy part and to a place where it would be quiet and more time to be alone.

It crazy really, how a two years ago he wouldn't even dream of being with anyone, but Kuroko, he changed all that, now Akashi wouldn't even dream of not having Kuroko by his side.

**_Please stay behind the yellow line of the platform. _**

"Hey," He said into his phone.

"_Hey yourself_," A response came from the other side. Akashi chuckled in good nature.

**_INNNGGGG! _**

"Grumpy aren't we?" He asked, a smirk present on his face, walking towards the opened doors.

There was a sigh from the other end, no doubt that Kuroko was trying to keep his annoyance intact. The red-head was late after all, "_You're _late_, Akashi-kun._"

Akashi hummed, shuffling for a seat inside the train "I know, I'm sorry. The train to Tokyo got delayed and I couldn't catch the earlier one, I'll be there in three hours."

"_It's okay_," the bluenette relented, "_Have a safe trip Akashi-kun._"

Akashi scoffed, "How many times do I have to repeat myself Tetsuya? Just call me Seijuro."

"No." Came an immediate response, "_Goodbye._"

There was a very familiar tone of repeating beeps on the other line, Akashi shook his head, a smile present in his face and closed his phone screen.

He got comfortable in his seat, after all it was a long ride to Tokyo.

"I'll see you in a bit, Tetsuya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko Tetsuya was a patient person.

But this was putting the icing to the cake.

Akashi was _stupendously _late. He had been waiting for Akashi in the same family restaurant they would go to for the year and half they'd been dating.

And it was ironic that today was his birthday as well.

Annoyed, Kuroko switched on his phone very keen on giving Akashi a piece of his mind for making him wait so long.

Nigou who was beside him barked,he patted the black and white malamute's head, the gesture making his beloved dog calm again.

He dialled Akashi's number the same time a server came to him to ask him if he wanted anything. He politely declined saying that he was waiting for someone, the woman nodding and walking of to the other costumers, when the phone started to ring.

After the fifth beep, an automated voice message came, **_The number you have dialled is out of service, please leave a message after the beep._**

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko breathed out playing with Nigou's fur, "You're late. Where are you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Moment of Impact]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Guys! So this is a story that I planned after "Colorful Chaos" but I couldn't help but write it. :) Anyways here's a chapter of it, nothing's happened it, but I hope you enjoyed just as well. ^^

**_Have a nice day guys! :D _**


	2. Chapter 2: Moment of Impact

**Title:** Infinitesimal

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T (may change to M later)

_**Summary:**_ It takes a lifetime to fall in love but it only takes a second of impact to forget. AkaKuro

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Chapter 2: Moment of Impact]<strong>_

There was a famous saying that when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. You see your past memories, good or bad, you just remember all of them just like a film.

But that didn't happen at the slightest.

The second the momentum of the train faltered and crashed god knows where inside the tunnels, Akashi saw black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He hated being late.

That much he could say. Though there was no getting out of it, he still highly disliked being late to plans.

Late was not beginning to cover it though. Due to the heavy snowfall in Kyoto, the trains were delayed and Akashi just sat there on one of the metal benches, his patience wearing thin by the tick of the clock.

_Tch_. He glared at the clock perpendicular from where he sat. _4:30 _If the train didn't get here in time then he'd be late getting to Tokyo.

Trying to find _something _that would cure his boredom he watched as the snow fell from the sky, landing on the pavement of the train station.

God, this day had been so tiring. Being captain of the basketball team had is quirks, since this year was his last as Rakuzan's captain, he had to get the players in tip top shape before he retired. The training menu's his past self did were nothing compared to what they did now. Rakuzan had a reputation to uphold, of course.

After all last year they had come taken back what was theirs in the Winter Cup, that didn't mean that it didn't rile up Seirin at the slightest. That was good though. Akashi learned his lesson from his first year.

He chuckled softly. His past self was so self-centred.

The red-head began to rub his sleeves to try and keep warm.

"I wish the train could get here faster."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The woman from the P.A. said that the train was delayed a few minutes meaning he had to stay in this weather for a few more minutes. He sarcastically wished that he wouldn't get frostbite from all the cold he was experiencing. He tightened the scarf around his neck, damning himself for easily_ looking over _wearing gloves today (because Akashi does _not _forget to do things).

He felt a presence next to him. Akashi stared at the small boy with crimson-red hair, intrigued.

The small boy looked at him innocently, tilting his head on the side.

Confusion was written on Akashi's face, "Hm?"

"Red," The boy said, "There's red."

Akashi breathed out a laugh, "That's just my hair, it's like yours as well. "

To his surprise the small child shook his head, "No… you're red. There's going to be red."

Akashi blinked dumbfounded not knowing what to say to the small boy. The woman who he presumed to be his mother quickly reprimanded the child, "I'm so sorry for him. He's a bit imaginative."

Akashi shook his head and gave a small smile at the woman, "No, no it's alright Ma'am."

She took her child's hand and lead him along, "Well thank you. And _I'm sorry_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The train finally came at around five in the afternoon, the snow unfortunately did not let down. If anything it was falling harder than it was thirty minutes ago. Akashi blew into his hands trying to warm himself.

He felt his phone ring and smirked when he saw the name on the LCD screen.

No doubt Tetsuya would be annoyed with his tardiness.

He chuckled sliding the button the the right. He could see the bullet train within a short distance away from him. He gave a sigh of a relief. At least the train was her. He pressed the phone to his ear. Tetsuya was of course displeased, but he had stated his reasons, promising to see him and make it up to him for his absence. The teal haired man was absolutely livid and annoyed with his tardiness, but there was no getting to it. The weather was unbecoming and harsh, they both understood that, but the longing was evident to the two of them. They hadn't seen each in a long time since they were both busy with school.

When the train arrived, both of them said their usual goodbyes, Kuroko wishing Akashi a safe trip. Akashi pocketed the smartphone in his pocket and proceeded to get on the train. He gave a breath of content when he was welcomed with the machine-made heat of the train, thankful that he didn't have to stand in that god-awful cold station a few seconds ago.

He settled in one of the seats of the train, along with the other passengers. He sat next to a window, getting comfortable with the seat he'd sit on for the next three hours. He buried his face into the warmth of his scarf.

He closed his eyes the darkness enveloped him and immediately he saw a wraith of what it looked like, a small boy.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

_Red._ It had said. Making Akashi stare at him stupefied. What in god's name is this child telling him. Convincing himself that this was all stress of training and end of the year exams.

"What do you mean?" He inquired he was utterly floored. He had no idea what this thing was talking about.

**_Red_**. This time, the mist-like figure gave big emphasis to the certain colour.

"What are you–"

…_talking about? _He wanted to say, but in the moment of impact, he opened his eyes and there were a blur of colours. Glass shattering, the metal being ripped apart. The ear-piercing sounds of screaming and moans of agony. An impact all in which caused his body to lurch forward.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed.

He landed in the aisle, where there was an elderly woman who was facing him. She was screaming bloody murder, probably telling him to move, but Akashi for the life of couldn't hear her. There was just constant ringing. He looked up, there was something dropping. He could see it. _Crap_. He thought. He couldn't move his body.

And in an instant, he felt it, he felt the bone crushing impact of a shattered steel railing on his body, hitting him dead on the head.

He saw _red. _

There was a famous saying that when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. You see your past memories, good or bad, you just remember all of them just like a film.

But that didn't happen at the slightest. He had his eyes open.

The thick crimson camouflaged in his hair making it into a darker tint. He tried to reach forward. He cursed, his consciousness was failing him.

_Tetsuya_, He said in a weak plea, _I have to get to Tetsuya. _

The hue of red was everywhere.

The last thing he saw before he succumbed to exhaustion and pain was the same small boy with red hair that he saw from the station.

_I told you, you're red, Seijuro. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a part of Kuroko that had this bad gut feeling. He felt sick, nauseous even. This wasn't right. Something wasn't right.

Akashi was late. But this was pushing it.

Nigou who was beside him seemed out of himself and jumpy. Barking every now and then as if telling Kuroko something.

He sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Pressing '1' for Akashi's number, after all they had agreed to have each other in speed dial if something were to happen.

With the fifth ring, his lover did not pick up. Kuroko sighed and slung his head. No doubt he looked like a person who got stood up right now. The waitress must be really pitying him, she came thrice to his table only to be rejected, saying that he was waiting for someone.

But none of that matters, Kuroko Tetsuya could not shake the feeling of foreboding in his system. He wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one.

Kuroko looked at his watched, disappointedly, he rose from his seat, calling Nigou and proceeded to walk out of the family restaurant. The same server who waited on him thanked him for his time, he smiled slightly as a polite gesture and went his way.

Not before texting Akashi.

**_To: Akashi-kun_**

_Where are you? I'm sorry but I can't wait for you, please meet me at my house, Akashi-kun. I'm worried. Please text me back when you get this message. _

Kuroko sighed and sent the text. He felt his steps become heavy, disappointment and heartache is what he felt. He was really looking forward to celebrating his birthday with Akashi.

_It's nine already_, He said downheartedly when he checked his watch again, _Akashi-kun, he's not one to stand me up, or anyone for a fact. Where are you? _

He and Nigou passed a television repair shop. The Tv's showed the local news report, something about a bullet train wreck that happened a few hours ago. But Kuroko droned out the sounds of the news in favour of just wanting to get home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_...The train was reportedly going at full speed when it reached the frozen tracks and slipped off the route. _There are survivors but most of them injured. _Currently there are more than 800 injured and 30 confirmed to be dead. The fire department is now getting the passengers to safety as fast as they can. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko's parents was currently on a missionary trip and he had the house all to himself again. It was dark and no lights were on, when his eyes got used to the dark, he navigated himself to his living room and collapsed on his couch.

He breathed out and laid flat on his back. There were soft footsteps, no doubt Nigou roaming the house. The teal-haired shadow laid his arm on his forehead and slowly drifted into his dreams.

It wasn't too long though when he felt his side violently vibrate.

Startled, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and squinted to see trying to get used to the bright LCD light that came from his phone, which would've been a dark room if not for the light coming from his phone.

He slid the button and pressed the gadget to his ears, "Hello?"

_"Is this Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" _

Kuroko knitted his eyebrows, that voice, he's heard that voice before, "Akashi-san?"

_"Ah, it's me, Kuroko-kun. I'm sorry for the late call, but…" _The older man stopped. As if hesitating to tell him something.

Kuroko was stumped. Akashi's father had called him.

"Is there something the matter Akashi-san?"

_"I know Seijuro did not make it to your agreed time." _The man said.

Kuroko shook his head as if Akashi's father could what he was doing, "No, no it's fine, Akashi-san shouldn't worry about that, Akashi-kun would have his reasons not to meet me, the last minute."

It hurt, yes, but this was Akashi we were talking about. A lot of things happened to Akashi.

_"Yes," _Akashi's father replied, _"However Tetsuya, this is not the case. Please try to keep calm." _

Kuroko felt his pulse heighten fast and abrupt, "What… what are you talking about Akashi-san?"

_"I'm sorry, for the circumstances in which I have to tell you this," _The teal-haired senior gulped when he heard the man's voice break a little, he was talking to Akashi Satoru, a renowned man in business, he was absolute. But this man's voice cracked and for what reason? Kuroko hadn't the slightest of clues and this scared–no–_frightened_ him greatly, _"Seijuro, he got caught in a crash. He was on a bullet train to Tokyo, he was going to see you Kuroko-kun. He did not make it to you. I'm sorry." _

_He didn't make it. _

**_He didn't make it. _**

Kuroko felt his stomach drop, he starred blankly ahead. His breathing haggard and fast. Shock written all over his face. He shook with great panic, adrenaline running into his veins.

What was happening?

_What's going on?! _He wanted to scream.

"No," He finally said, his voice unsteady and broken, "You're lying… Akashi-san, no. I won't believe that."

_"I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun, but what I say is the truth." _

He didn't want to. His body, mind, heart was in denial. There was just no way! He just talked to him a few hours ago! He was fine. He was coming to Tokyo. He was going to spend his birthday with him.

Then it hit him like a million rocks.

Akashi didn't didn't pick up his phone. Didn't text back.

He slumped on the couch. His breaths were ragged, broken, and drained. His clutched his chest. The lump on his throat rising up, and he felt sick. The beginnings of unshed tears pooling around the rim of his blue eyes.

He shook his head and with a broken plea, with a strong string of hope he whispered, "No…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Paramedics identified Akashi Seijuuro, the son of Akashi Satoru, Chairman of the Akashi Group of Companies, allegedly heir to the multi-billion yen company, was riding the same train. As of now, Akashi Seijuuro is being taken to the local hospital and his conditions are currently _**unknown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Let Bygones Be Bygones]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry. For this chapter and for my grammar mistakes. *bows* I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I got sick and finals and ugh. I hope you liked it? *hides* I'll let you guys decide on Papa Akashi if he's being nice or not.

**I'm so sorry for this chapter, but I still hope you have a wonderful day/night. **


End file.
